Shadows home
by Grumpy vulpix
Summary: A little zorua named Shadow get taken from her home when she tries to help someone new. Will she be able to get back home or will she have to get used to her new surroundings and her new... "friends"


Shadows Home

chapter 1- The helper in the mountains

"Daddy!? Daddy, where are you!?" A little zorua yells as it looks at its once beautiful home. "Shadow, run!" at that a jolteon jumps at the zorua, "Ah!" it bites the zoruas neck. "Aaaahh! Help!" suddenly a zorark jumps and slashes the jolteon until it let go and howled for backup. "Shadow, you need to leave, NOW!" The zorark yelled and the zorua began running to the mountains, not looking back.

-1 year later-

"Eeeek! Leave us alone!" a rattata yelled as it was chased by a zorua. "hehe, never!" the Zorua says before turning into a leipard, "I need my supper!". The zorua continued to chase the rattata until it hid in a hole too small for her, "Hahaha! That was fun" zorua said as she walked away. "Well Shadow, you've had a pretty good day," Shadow said as she climbed to the top of the mountain, her home. She looked out over the view like she did everyday, watching over the pokemon but never meeting them. Shadow was more of a lonely pokemon, never meeting anyone new. Shadow layed down and watched the sunset before closing her eyes and making a goodnight wish. "I wish for all the little pokemon on my mountain to be happy, live happy, and think happy" she said before going to sleep.

The sun began to rise, shining in the young zoruas eyes, waking her. She wakes and yawns before getting up and collecting berries for breakfast. She eats the berries then goes to the stream to drink and wash up. She did all her daily things, chased rattatas, put berries in a bush for those who cant climb, played by herself, chased her tail, all the everyday things she did. "48, 49, oomph, 50!" she yelled as she finished her training, "50 moves in a row without stopping! Awesome!" After training she went back to playing, eats, drinks, plays in the stream, then goes and watches the sunset and watches over the pokemon below. After a little bit of watching the sunset then the stars she got tired. Shadow layed her head down, closed her eyes, and made her goodnight wish. "I wish for all the little pokemon on my mountain to be happy, live happy, and think happy" After that she fell asleep.

After a while she heard something, she saw something, something was wrong. Shadow woke up and ran to the edge and look down on the mountain. There was some weird light down there, even though the sun hasn't risen yet, something was wrong. The light wasn't like the fire from a charizard or the bolt from a pikachu, it was more like the glow from an umbreon. "I don't like this, this can't be good" shadow said before turning and walking down the mountain, she had to know what was making the glow.

After a while of walking and searching she couldn't find the light again but she started hearing a weird noise. "Shadow, I know you're a curious little girl but you need to be cautious, you never know whats gonna be out there". Shadow suddenly remembered her dad saying. She has always been curious about all the little things, even after she started living on her own. "I just wanna know what the noise is, I'll be careful" Shadow said before walking down the path to the noise.

The noise became louder the closer she got, but the closer she got the more the noise sounded like crying, soon shadows walk turned into a run, trying to get to whoever was crying. "Hello, Who's there? I won't attack, I just want to make sure you're ok" Shadow said as she came to where the crying was. Shadow climbed through a bush and on the other side was the source of the noise. Shadow looked at the weird creature before her, she's never seen a pokemon like this before, it was... strange. The pokemon seemed young despite being tall compared to the zorua. It had long, neat fur but only on its head, long legs, weird paws, and weird things covering her body and back paws. Shadow walked over to the creature, "hey, you alright? Why are you crying?" Shadow said. The creature stopped crying and looked at shadow, "I'm s-sorry, I don't speak p-pokemon," She said before turning away. Speak pokemon? What else could you speak, what do you mean?" Shadow thought before sitting next to the girl. The girl was still crying, Shadow just couldn't figure out why, she didn't seem hurt. "I'm Grace, I got lost it the woods, I don't know where my family is" She said before crying again. "Poor girl, that's gotta be hard, maybe I can help?" Shadow thought before the girl picked shadow up and hugged her. "will you help me, I'm really cold." The girl said, Shadow nodded and curled up with the girl to keep her warm. Soon the girl was asleep then it didn't take long for shadow to fall asleep either.


End file.
